


TeddyBear (Avengers/Chubby!Reader)

by Terezilover222



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also some feels, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Multi, Not all characters listed are done yet, SHEILD made you cuddle buddies for AVENGERS, SPOILERS FOR CW BTW, You are the TeddyBear, but can shapeshift, but don't worry it's a happy ending, but you can shapeshift, especially with bucky, mostly oneshots, no permanent sadness, oh mai gawd i can't help it, possible smut later?, you are chubby and adorable, your favorite is a bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, (Y/f/n), are( technically) an avenger. You are normally there for hugs and cuddles but you can kick ass if you need to. But it's always nice to just lie down with someone, platonically, and hug out your problems. These are your stories....</p><p>I do not own any of the characters except the character name TeddyBear, but you may draw yourself in the costume if you'd like, just say it's from this fanfic please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't be Scared (Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but..I've had this story in my head ALL damn day, plus i saw the new Civil War movie so now i'm totally stuck in this fandom...

-CAUTION, SPOILERS, I'LL MAKE A SPOILER FREE ONE SOON-

 

You curled up as a cat on the 'Avengers' sofa (as Tony calls it), softly purring. Suddenly you heard the door open, "Steve?...BUCKY?" You popped back into your human form and ran over to the two beaten males. A tall man walked in behind them in a black, cat like suit., "Get them to a jet" You nodded and helped Steve carry Bucky, who's arm was blown off. You deeply cared for him, you wouldn't dare let anyone hurt him, but because Tony told you to stay out of 'his problems' you couldn't be out there..helping... Honestly you would have picked Steve's side anyway...

The man in the black...panther..outfit ... Quickly ran up and helped you put the two men in the jet. You said you'd tail behind and keep an eye out for anyone. they all nodded...all but bucky...you sighed, he was always your favorite to hug...he'd always be so nervous that he might snap at you...but you trusted him enough...so much so that you actually would sneak out to his broken down home...You'd bring him extra food and clothes that he'd always tell you to stop bringing and that he could take care of himself, but you did anyway.  
You turned into a humming bird and swiftly zoomed behind the jet, guarding it. It took of, and you followed behind it. 

Soon you were at a Jungle, it was beautiful and misty... The jet looked like it was eaten by the mountain as a secret door opened, revealing a large air craft area. You zoomed through the opening before it closed fully. You quickly became a human again, your (H/c) (h/t = Hair type) hair showing itself once more. You swiftly opened the jet door, taking bucky into your arms, he stirred, "shh..Bucky...You're okay, I'm here, (y/n)'s here..." Bucky looked at you with his soft blue-green eye's, made a grunting noise, and limped as you led him to where a small 'hospital' was.  
They placed a soft cup on his torn, metal arm. He was now fully aware of what was going on. He had no shirt on, and the nurses had cleaned up his wounds. You were about to go see him but stopped, you heard him talking to Steve... "I think I should go back..under...Just until they find away to clear my mind of what Hydra did to me...Honestly the only thing that does help me not....." Bucky sighed, "Do..the thing...is when I'm with (y/n)...When I hold her..I feel like I finally have peace for once...Like she truly cares for me...but I know she cares for everyone in the Avengers like that..." Steve gave Bucky an awkward smile, patting his shoulder, "Do what you think is right Buck...For now..I'm gonna go...But before you do..go back under..Talk to (y/n).. At least give her a goodbye..." Steve then walked out, passing by you with a sad smile.. 

You took a breath, Steve knew you cared for bucky, more than he thinks you do, hell, you love the man, you don't know why, the fact that he's dangerous, the fact that he basically looks super hot, even with his hobo-like style...You didn't understand it.... You walked in, awkwardly blushing when you remembered they had taken off his shirt... You muttered swears at the nurses who got to touch him.... "Hey..(y-y/n)...Bucky said awkwardly..." "Hi Buck..." You smiled softly at him, you softly laughed, "need some down time?" He grinned, "Do you always think about hugging? Jesus...Alright come 'ere.." Bucky pulled your hand with his hand, you giggled and sat down so his arm supported your back while your legs went across his left leg, he held you close, nuzzling his head into your neck, you blushed furiously....

 

I MEAN THE DUDE HAD NO SHIRT ON LIKE, HELP, YOU FEEL LIKE YOUR MELTING JESUS CHRIST, THEM ABS THO.

 

You rested your right hand on his left shoulder... "(y/n)..I'm thinking of...Um.." Your smile quickly turned into a frown..."Going...Back under...until they find some way to fix what Hydra did to my head...I just don't feel like you're safe with..with me like this...With what Hydra...Did..."  
By now you had started to hug your knee's up to your chest... God it hurt more now that he's saying it to your face... "Bucky..." "(Y/n) I just...don't want you getting hurt....I love you too much and..." "Bucky." "I know you don't feel the same way-" "JAMES BUCHANAN BARNS!" You yelled, making bucky jump, "For one, I know you won't hurt you, I trust you enough not to...secondly, I love you too...I do feel the same way...But please don't leave me just because you think that...what those ASSHOLES did to you... You're still Bucky to me, even if you did snap on me...I know you'd break out of that...rampage..persay..." 

Bucky looked down at you, he was quiet, obviously thinking... "Alright..I'll stay..But you'll have to stay with me every moment until they do find a permanent way to remove what Hydra did...Okay?" You grinned, "I have no problem with that..." You wiped away your small tears and gave Bucky a quick little kiss on the lips. He smiled. "Well..Off to bed with you...old man..." Bucky laughed, "oh no you don't, you JUST agreed to stay with me every moment, that means sleeping with me too!" bucky playfully pulled you down ontop of him onto the small doctors bed. You laughed, "You butt...At least get a normal bed for us to sleep in first!" You laughed out as you rolled awkwardly off him. "alright fine, if it makes you sleep with me..."  
You softly slapped his arm, "oh shut up you" You giggled out. 

-Back to Steve-

"You know they'll come for him" Steve said, "I know... But they'll have to get to us first" T'Challa said smiling. "And..." He glanced over at (y/n) helping Bucky to their room, "Of course TeddyBear" he laughed.


	2. Yes Sir (Steve/Captain America)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddybear doesn't like taking orders...sometimes

You and Steve were the only ones in the Avengers tonight, everyone had gone out for drinks, but Steve said he needed time to relax, which annoyed you. Because you wanted some alone time!

Now everyone knew he had a thing for you, everyone but you of course. You did like him quiet a bit, but who wouldn't? The man has the perfect Dorito body, and you're always a slut for Doritos! (AHAH MEMES THAT ARE SUPER OLD AHAH) You were sitting next to Steve, who still hadn't asked for any hugs...   
He just sat and watched (favorite show) with you quietly.   
You sat only one seat over from his spot, "(y/n), could you get me a bottle of water?" Steve said, eye's still glued on the large flat screen.   
You huffed, letting out a growl, Steve turned and looked over at you, giving you the "Really...You're growling at me?" look.  
You huffed, muttering a sarcastic 'yes sir' and shoved off the couch to the bar area, opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water and a can of (favorite soda) for yourself.

You walked back, angrily whipping the bottle of water at Steve's head, of which he caught, he stared at you, raising a brow. "What's up with you today? You've been mad at me after 30 minutes from when everyone left." You rolled your eyes, plopping down on the couch and opening the can of soda.

five seconds pasted

"Are you going to answer me?" Steve said, looking over at you...Seeing that you were still angry and only 'paying attention to the T.V.' (Honestly you were trying NOT to notice the man next to you)   
  
"(y/nnnnn)...." He sighed, he moved over so he was next to you. You looked away, puffing your cheeks out. "Oh come on, don't be like that..." Steve said, he pulled you onto his lap, "Oh Jesus Christ!" You whispered out, your face blushing at your awkward situation...   
You were now sitting on his lap, you were facing him, your legs on either side of him.  
You looked away again, placing your can of soda on the table behind Steve.   
"What is it Rogers?" You asked annoyed, turning back to him...Oh Jesus, those eyes...GOD SAVE YOUR SOUL.   
  
"Why are you mad at me?"   
  
You huffed, "This was supposed to be my alone time and..I...Forgot...The new passwords tony put on our rooms....Specifically my room... So I can't just go away with out it being awkward and asking you to unlock my room and such..."   
You leaned back, Steve's arms that were wrapped around your torso making it so you didn't fall off his legs and hit your head on the coffee table.  
"You could have just told me, I would have happily taken you to your room."  
  
You whipped your head back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Not like that (y/n)!" He laughed out, you smiled in return. "I think the TeddyBear needs some cuddling for herself and her stress...Come on!"

Steve suddenly scooped you up bridal style and brought you to your room, awkwardly punching in the code. Once the doors open he walked in and dropped you onto the bed.   
You laughed as he plopped down next to you. "If you're thinking of sleeping with me, at least let me change into PJ's man!" You said, rolling off your bed and grabbing your pajamas.   
You started to undress, but turned to make sure Steve wasn't watching you...He was..   
  
"Hey, look the other way! Pervert!" Steve became flustered and turned away, "S-sorry!" He said awkwardly..who knew he could be awkward? You changed into pajamas, when you turned around, Steve was now only in his pants.  
"What?! I didn't have my normal pajama's...Now come lay down next to me...Sleepy cuddle times for you..." Steve had open arms, you giggled "Yes sir." And with that you slipped into the bed, curling up into his strong arms that made you feel safe. You quickly fell asleep.

 

And that is how the rest of the Avengers honestly thought you two banged for the next 6 months


	3. Come Down Bird Man (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wont come down from the rafts  
> You go and help him.
> 
> (Btw I'm sorry but these guys might be a bit out of character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment thebeastinsideusall, 
> 
> Mild swearing..*laughing* ahah not even mild

 "Clint, come down here RIGHT NOW" Natasha yelled at her friend who was angrily sitting in the rafters of the Avengers Garage.  
Now it wasn't just a simple barren raft up there, no, Clint literally made a 'man' nest up there. Just Imagine that...Lookin' up and just seeing an angry, full grown man, sitting in a large nest made of blankets and metal.   
Steve had lead you over to the two, Nat turned, "(Y/n), Clint wont come down... All because SOMEONE said that they aged better than him."  
Natasha glared at Steve who smiled sheepishly, "Well It's true..." Steve said awkwardly.

    "FUCK YOU ROGERS" Clint shrieked from above the three of you.   
"LANGUAGE!" Steve barked back. Natasha and yourself just rolled your eyes at the two 'men', more like children.   
"Alright I'll head up and see if my cuddle powers will work.." You changed into a cat, jumping from one small structure to the other until you landed in front of Clint.  
  
"Go away" He growled out, pointing his bow at you, you changed into your human form, sitting Indian-style.   
"Nope" You smiled at him, he huffed, lowering his bow and arrow.   
"What do you want?" He said, leaning back on his bird nest. "For you to come down, that's what..." You laughed out, "No! Steve is a dirt-bag! HE CALLED ME UGLY!" Clint raged, "Now go away..." Clint said, pouting.

   "Never." You just lied down, relaxing on one of the fluffy blankets in his nest.  
"Ugh I hate you some times..." He growled out. You both closed your eyes and just slept for a bit.After a few hours Nat and Steve had left, giving up on the two of you.   
Once they left, about ten minutes later, you hear shuffling and a sigh.  
  
You kept your eyes shut but spoke up, "Whats wrong Clint?"Clint looked over at you. "Well, it's 9 at night by now, I didn't have dinner, and I'm freezing my ass off..."  
"Why not use one of your blankets from your nest to warm up, or better yet, get down and go get some warm food?" You suggested, waving your hand slightly.  
Clint became offended,  
"AND RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL  _MAN_ -NEST?! I THINK NOT YOUNG (your gender but as Lady or Man, or if you have no gender, he could say awkwardly, "Young..PERSON!")" 

 

    "Then what do YOU want ME to do about it?!" You said, finally opening your eyes. You propped yourself up on your elbows. Clint shuffled. "Iwanttocuddle..." He said in literally the softest voice ever.  
"Hm? What?" You teased him, a grin starting to tug at your lips.   
  
"I said I want to cuddle..."   
  
"What was that Clint?!"   
  
"I SAID I WANT TO CUDDLE DAMN IT!" You laughed, "I heard you the first time, I was just milkin' it." You smiled and shuffled over to him. He wrapped a protective arm around you, and you just hugged him.

 

"Feeling better?" 

"Yes..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"heheh"

 

 

(A/n: Sorry it was short! But I guess it does represent me...ya know..being short..*awkwardly is 5'3''-5'4''*...Lord all the accidental boob elbowing...)


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random notes

I do take some request! Just tell me the character, maybe an idea that you have to use for that character, and I might write it.. Also always tell me when I mess up or have tips for writing! I always welcome tips from writers!

Thank you for liking these stories even though they're short and are shit *lies there* *thumbs up*


	5. Don't eat all the ice cream (Wanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has been stressed, time for some relaxing cuddles.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler Rates: Don't read unless you've seen Civil war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Borgzimoff (herokenz)
> 
> Thank you for requesin' this!

You went with Steve and buck to bail everyone from your team from this stupid underwater base.   
You felt your heart pang when you saw Wanda, she looked like they made her out to be some sort of phycho!  
  
"Steve, I'll get Wanda, just go get the others!" You Turned into a bear, easily ripping open the door. "Wanda!" You said in a gruff, bear-like, voice.  
She turned, "(Y..Y/N)" You changed back into a human, quickly undoing her restraints.   
"Thank you.." She tried to stand up but fell forward, you caught her just in time.  
"Again, thank you.."  
  
"No problem Wanda.." You smiled sweetly down at her, and she gave you her best smile she could give at the moment.  
You scooped her up in your arms, "Lets go find Steve and the others, okay?"   
And with that you ran off to go find Steve and Bucky. You helped get them out, and once you got them onto the jet... You fell asleep with Wanda still in your arms.

When you woke up you were in a building, Bucky was 'carrying' you, and Steve was carrying Wanda next to you.  
"Oh, you're awake..." Bucky smiled at you warmly.   
"No I'm not...keep helping me walk please...No one really does this for me any more" You giggled out, Bucky let a soft chuckle rumble from his chest with a slight shake of his head.  
You tried your best not to does of again, but you did, you heard Clint say he'd help carry you...   
And then woke up in a nice room, the walls were painted (f/c), hm, these people know you very well.  
When you turned you saw Wanda, awake and stress-fully eating ice cream.   
  
"Hey, don't eat all of that, I want some.." You said, sitting up, you rubbed your eyes and stretched, letting out some weird noises.

Wanda smiled softly, "You make the weirdest noises in your sleep..." She said quietly.  
You shrugged, and moved over to her bed.   
"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? At the prison I mean." You asked, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.   
She sighed, "No, they fed me and such...just...I felt so alone... I thought you guys had given up on us..." Wanda put down her (now empty) bowl of ice cream. "I don't know (Y/n).... I miss Pietro a lot..and..."

You frowned, now, Pietro never died (in this AU because I love you guys too much to let you suffer here too), right now he's been training with Natasha, but when the fighting happened, we had no idea where he went.   
  
Well, Nat does but, she wont tell us...  
  
You sighed, "I miss him too but..he'll show up soon...I know he will, he goes insane when he doesn't see you for more than a day so...He'll show up..." Wanda nodded, "I know..But..He...I feel like if he were here he'd make everything better..."  
You frowned, you knew everything has been horrible for Wanda, she probably feels six feet under right now.  
  
"Uh...(y/n)?" Wanda said, you realized that you had suddenly started hugging Wanda.  
"O-oh..S-sorry..." You started to let go, but Wanda hugged you back, "No no, it's nice... Thank you..." Wanda curled up with you on her bed, your fore-heads touching each-other.

"You better get me some ice cream later"  
"What ever you say (Y/n)"


	6. I Just Can't Be (T'Challa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa has found that he is more of a warrior than a king, he's tiered of feeling like that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT. AUGH, BLAME IT ON ME BEING SICK, AGAIN, I'M SORRY

You knocked on T'Challa's room, "Come in..." he said softly. You walked in, he was in one of his formal suits, holding his Black-Panther mask in his hands on his bed.   
"Steve said you were down....Why?" You asked him, walking over to T'Challa, sitting next to him.   
  
"I've felt like I can't be a king due to not being so...well rounded with diplomacy and such... I'm starting to feel tiered of that, I'm a warrior, I'm strong, but why aren't I strong enough to feel like a king?" He was holding onto his mask tightly now.   
"Well..." You started, you leaned your head on his shoulder, "You are a warrior at heart, you're here to protect, I think that's kingly enough... And if you think that.. To be the king might not change you at all..I don't think you'd change...I think you'd be you, even in a room of fearsome men."

You smiled softly, "A good friend of Steve Rogers once said something like this... 'When the world tells you to move, plant yourself down like a tree and say 'No, you move' '...or..Something like that..But basically what I'm saying T'Challa is.."   
You sighed and took T'Challa's hand gently, removing it slowly from the mask, "If someone say's that you can't even be yourself when you're king, and that being a warrior and protector wouldn't be the best king, tell them to go F themselves because you'll be the best king that anyone could EVER be."

T'Challa smiled, he looked over at you, your (e/c) orbs were focused deeply on his and your hand. "You sure do know how to calm people down..." He let a chuckle erupt from his chest, it startled you a bit, you've never heard him actually laugh. You softly smiled though, don't wanna make a fool for being scared by a laugh, right? T'Challa kissed your head, "Thank you (Y/n)...Now Steve told me you give good hugs... Can I have one?" He smiled warmly, you smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Oh my! He was right! You DO give the best hugs!"

"Hehe, I guess so!"

 

A/N:  
Jesus cHRIST THIS IS SO STUPID I'M SORRY  
I'M SICK  
MY THROAT HURTS  
EVERYTHING HURTS  
HALP


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I'm probably not gonna be making any new chapters right now

My moirail (Platonic Soul Mate) Just broke it off with me so I'm feeling like shit....

 

Sorry if I wont upload anything for a bit


	8. Can I feel? (Vision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vision questions if he has feelings and kinda feels down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zdragonizhungriez

   "Vi?" (Vee) you called out.

   You ran around as a German shepherd, trying to find your friend, The Vision, you called him Vi, he would only let you and Wanda call him that. He thought it was a confusing name but he agreed to letting you say it. "Vivi (Vee-vee)" You barked, literally barked... You bounded into the living room of stark tower. "Vi!" You said happily, you ran over to him, rubbing on his leg, and then proceeding to jump up next to him on the couch. "Vi?" 

 

He was sitting like he normally does, straight up and proper, but he was frowning, he turned and looked at you. "(Y/n), I don't think I have...a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from my circumstance, mood, and relationships with others..." You stared at him blankly. "Uh..." He noticed you didn't understand what he said, and corrected himself, "I believe they are called  emotions'...As Tony said..." You stopped, and started to laugh. "What..Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?" Vision asked worriedly, "No, no! But see, you were worried! That's an emotion you dork!" You grinned and turned back into a human. "And if I did this," You gave him a peck on the cheek before he said a word about you calling him a dork, he froze up, and began to blush redder than his skin. 

 

"And see! Look! The emotion of embarrassment. God you're so dorky sometimes!" You giggled out, You laid your head on his shoulder, he just sat there for a moment, a stern look on his face as he processed everything. "I...I do not believe when I... Felt warm in my face that..That that was embarrassment...It doesn't feel like it...I believe it's called love?" You almost burst into laughter there, but smiled, "Yup, you're a dork..." You said smiling, giving him another peck on the cheek. "I do not understand this..Dork..Thing.." You shook your head, grinning, "I'll explain it later..." 

 

A/n:

Again sorry for the short chapter.

Also guess who feels slightly better todayy 

 

meee

 


	9. A little warm and a little sleepy (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally haven't written for this in so long i am so sorry

 You found yourself walking around Stark Tower with a skip in your step, it was Christmas so the majority of your friends (the Avengers, of course) had left the tower to be together with their friends and families if they had any. Thor had come down with his brother in hopes of bringing him some joy, alas the raven haired prince seemed nothing but agitated by being here.   
You had tried to give him a sweater of reindeer but he refused it (you were wearing it right now actually, surprisingly chilly in the tower) and even made him some dinner. Though all that did was made him complain of your cooking skills.   
  
 Before you knew it you had walked back to the living room, your bare feet padding on the hard floor while you sneaked up behind one of the couches. Black hair and thin person sitting on the couch? Definitely Loki.   
Your hands twitched and you leaped up, transforming into a cat, and landing on his lap.   
  
 Loki nearly flung you off him when he realized it was you, he knew someone was coming up behind him, but for it to suddenly be a cat caught him off guard. He scowled down at your grey and white face. Big round eye's looking up at him before bonking your head on his chest. He grumbled, picked you up, and sat you to the side.   
"Your magic skills are useless you know." His voice was cold, like crisp winter air.   
You mewed and turned back into a human form, stretching out before lazily relaxing in the big open area of the couch.   
"I think you're just jealous I can turn into animals and you can't." You hummed, Loki made some sort of offended noise.   
  
 "Excuse you I can absolutely shift my form into animals!" His voice raised as he seemed to act more offended with every second you looked at him with a 'really?' look.   
"Watch!" He growled. With a wave of his hand he had turned into a snake, green and black, coiling round and round until it seemed the length of the slippery creature was infinite.   
You only snorted, "Oh? A snake? I would have thought of you as the fox type, more cunning wouldn't you say?" Your eye's glimmered with mischief, something that was surprisingly mirrored in the snakes eyes.  
A voice hummed directly in your ear, "You want a fight of magics do you?"   
  
 With a quick push off the couch you stood, your body quickly transformed into a Mongoose, Loki seemed to realize what you're doing and curled up into his numerous coils.   
"Go away worm." He hissed out, you nearly choked on laughter, though it only came out as a strange squeaking noise.   
You leaped up and pounced onto him, using your paws to dig into his rounds of coils until you successfully found his face.   
The snakes tongue flickered out and tickled your nose a bit.    
"I said go away. Do you not know what that means?" He hissed out, his mouth starting to open and show fangs, with out really thinking you just put your mouth over his.   
  
 Every bone in Loki's body froze then, poof, he was human again. He wiped at his nose furiously as he fumbled backwards onto the floor.   
"Foolish creature! How dare you-"   
He looked down to see you back in your human form, giggling on your back. "Oh my goodness! I'm so s-sorry, it was just an instinct! Hahah!" You felt tears build up in the corner of your eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
 Loki tried to be angry, he honestly did, but your tiny form wriggling about in a fit of laughter caused him to softly smile. "You are foolish worm." He carefully moved your head up so he could retake his seat, letting your head rest on his legs.   
Your laughter soon died down and you found yourself wrapping your arms around Loki's thinner torso and he found him wrapping his thin and long arms around your thicker body.   
He was surprisingly cooler than you'd think.  
His chin rested on yours as you rested your head on his shoulder, your legs thrown over to one side (and feet dangling off the couch) so he could cradle you.   
  
 After a while he realized you had fallen asleep.   
'How foolish, ' he thought, 'falling asleep in the arms of a man who not that long ago was attempting to enslave her planet.' He attempted to move but found you were quiet heavy to lift, so he sighed and stayed put until Thor finally walked in.    
  
"Brother! I see you have taken a liking to the Animal-Shiftier, is it not nice to hold her? She radiates warmth so easily."   
  
Loki had not realized it but his normally cold body was surprisingly warmed up by you, and not just from you laying on him, like your body literally was just warm in general. "Though I do like this, I would like to request you help me remove her, she has fallen asleep and probably should be brought to her room." He hummed.   
Thor nodded and leaned over, and scooped you up from his brothers lap. The sudden loss of the cold radiating from Loki woke you slightly, your eyes cracking open and your hand reaching out a bit. "Nooo...." You whined. Loki only shook his head, "Goodnight worm."   
  
You crumpled up in Thors arms, trying to not wake up. "G'night Loki..." You mumbled as your body quickly seeped back to the comfort of sleep. Loki barely heard you but a tiny grin played his lips as his brother carried you to your room.  
  



End file.
